The specific objective of this contract is research and development on thin film stimulation electrodes with the primary goal of developing modiolar auditory nerve electrodes, but with the realization that many of the techniques developed will be applicable to both recording and stimulating electrodes utilized throughout the nervous system by both basic neurophysiologists and neural prosthetic investigators.